


Best Laid Plans

by Thecsquirrel



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, slightly sexy fluff, what they do between treasure hunts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thecsquirrel/pseuds/Thecsquirrel
Summary: Just a glimpse into some lazy downtime between jobs.  All Nadine wants to do is plan for their next job. All Chloe wants to do is definitely not plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This was supposed to be a short little drabble about a lovely drawing I saw and well, 6k words later this happened.  
> **I meant this to be a sweet fluffy little thing, but the sexual tension between these two is sometimes too hard to ignore.
> 
> As usual, all mistakes are mine.
> 
>  **Here's the ARTWORK!!** (Taking for granted that we've all salivated over this, but if you have not...) Kxiang is a boss! https://twitter.com/kisetsu2010/status/922887982314504193

Chloe had pegged Nadine as a by-the-book tactician from the moment they finally met in person. Obviously, the former Shoreline captain’s no-nonsense reputation had preceded her, but it was easily confirmed when actually in her presence. From her ramrod straight posture, to the way her prudence and precision were on full display in the Western Ghats, and admittedly (as well as gratefully) it was often Nadine's quick ability to assess the situation and find the best path that had helped them make their way through Belur and Halebidu, mostly in one piece. While there were parts of Nadine that were still yet to be unearthed by Chloe, there were some things that remained steadfast. 

Namely, it was true that Nadine could eat a MRE for breakfast, lunch, and dinner, her wardrobe was neat, tidy, and often arranged by color, and she never missed a workout. The choice to partner with a woman, who often made up plans for the day by catching a breeze, had been a lesson in patience, relaxation, and improvisation, for both women. Nadine was happy to learn that Chloe could actually stop her running monologue long enough to listen. And Chloe was more than pleased to find that there were some areas where the former para-military leader managed to color outside the lines. 

Regimented and spartan in most of the things in her Canal-side row home, the one unexpected element was her bed. Months ago, when Chloe had first stepped foot into Nadine's home, dragging and drowsy after a 14-hour flight -- with a sore back just for good measure--Chloe had expected to find a utilitarian bed with hospital corners on the sheets, and possibly a camouflage brown color scheme. Instead, what she found was a dream wrapped up in a cloud. They had tossed their bags and shoes near the doorway before she wordlessly followed Nadine down a short hallway and into a bedroom. The queen-sized bed dominated the room colored in muted blues, with its white comforter and two rows of pillows of varying sizes. It looked like a giant quilted marshmallow and Chloe wanted to dive into what looked to be a cushion-y plush dream - she was not disappointed. Nadine's laughter floated around her ears, as Chloe moved towards the bed and fell face first into the pillows and soft -so soft - comforter. Chloe let go of a nearly wanton moan and Nadine laughed louder. 

"Jesus Christ on cloud! Nadine, this bed. This bed is just- oh my God, it's magic." Chloe could hear Nadine's laughter from the en-suite bathroom. "Seriously, Nadine. I figured you slept on a cot with a burlap sack." Her answer was running water and then a laugh. 

"There are probably shorts in the top drawer to the right that will fit you, if you want." Nadine's voice floated into the room.

Chloe just nodded and wriggled out of her pants and t-shirt before pulling back the sheets and burrowing under the covers. She let out a squeal of delight and a sigh. "Are these sheets made from like the hair of angels or what?"

Nadine emerged from the bathroom in a pair of boxer shorts and a tank top. She had parted her effusive explosion of curls, gone frizzy from all the travel, and made two braids that just reached the tips of her shoulder blades. She then hit the bathroom light, leaving the bedroom bathed in the soft light of the table lamp. As she moved towards the bed, she smiled upon seeing a shock of jet black hair peeking out of the top of the comforter that Chloe had enveloped around her body. "Did you leave me any covers, Frazer?"

Chloe turtled her head out and took in the sight of Nadine as she stood on the other side of the bed looking down at her. "I think I just want to live here." Her smile was dreamy. 

Brown eyes rolled to the ceiling in amusement and Nadine slid under the covers. "How will you go treasure hunting if you stay in the bed all day?"

"You'll think of something, I'm sure." Chloe smirked and turned away from Nadine, taking most of the comforter with her.

Nadine couldn't be that mad watching the mostly reformed thief snuggle down in her sheets. She fluffed her pillow and settled under the sheet. "So, are you going to share the covers or what? I'm cold." Her tone was light and airy. She'd eventually get the covers and they both knew it. 

For a moment, Chloe didn't budge, but then like a boulder being rolled away from a cave, she slowly turned over and stretched out her arm across the smooth expanse of Nadine's stomach. The comforter came with her and she made herself snug against the warmth of the other woman. "Is that better?" The question was rhetorical, although if she were asked, the answer would be a resounding, yes.

Nadine let go of a held breath as she adjusted to the weight and length of Chloe so close. The other woman was very nearly on top of her, and the proximity made it nearly impossible for Nadine to mask her body's response. In truth, it wasn't as if they hadn't spent time wrapped around one another, but usually there was the excuse of gun fire, tight walkways, and darkened tombs to keep them so close. Here, in the comfort of Nadine's bedroom, there were no such dangers, which meant she couldn't blame the pounding of her heart on impending danger or imminent death. Here, in the near-dark of her bedroom, they were the only two people who posed each other any real danger. 

And it was dangerous. The game they had been playing in the four months since India, the tightrope they were walking, and the edges they were skirting. Nadine wasn't stupid. She knew what she felt for the woman wrapped around her was far beyond the trust, camaraderie, and mutual respect they had fostered in the ruins of Belur. Nadine was more than aware that her want and need to protect Chloe was no longer just about keeping her partner safe; it was about not losing her. With the rush of an explosion at their backs, their dealings with Asav and the aftermath left them no room to process or even decompress. And now, here they were, four months later, making a cocoon out of the dense cotton of Nadine's comforter, and although they probably both had a lot on their minds, neither woman was in any rush to discuss or define what was happening between them. 

Two months later, Chloe had nearly made good on her desire to never leave the warmth of Nadine's bed.  
\----

_God exists because bacon exists._

The epiphanous thought sprang to mind, as the smoky maple tinged aroma wafted into the bedroom and coaxed Chloe from a satiating dreamless sleep. Unruly sable colored hair poked out from the bright white comforter that was wrapped around her body like a swaddling cloth as she lay in the very middle of the queen-sized bed. As comfortable as she was, the twin smells of coffee and bacon were luring her to consciousness like a weary desert traveler sighting an oasis from miles away. 

Eventually, a bare arm found a seam and broke free of the comforter and sheets and landed on a cool empty space to her right. She knew it would be empty, but she had become accustom to the action of reaching for the other woman upon waking. Chloe's lips curved up into a smile as she thought about the whereabouts of her companion. The smells alone told her that Nadine had made a steaming mug of coffee, a dark roast that smelled like burnt licorice to Chloe, but Nadine swore by it. Additionally, there was bacon in skillet, tea with honey and lemon steeping in a mug, and probably a frittata in the oven. 

Normally military instincts won out, and it was mostly true that Nadine was content with a MRE at any given moment, but apparently breakfast was where Chloe first realized Nadine could indeed be spontaneous. Leftovers made frittatas and omelets. English muffins made eggs Benedict. Nutella made for sugar highs and crepes. And once, after a visit from Elena, Chloe decided that her last meal on earth would consist of chicken fried steak and red-eye gravy. Breakfast was the one thing they both missed when they were out running through ruins, so whether it was Chloe's place or hers, breakfast was always a highlight. This random early fall morning proved no different. 

Chloe finally sat up with a bit of a groan. The sheets pooled around her waist, exposing bare skin to the cool air of the bedroom. She grooved long fingers through her hair in an attempt to create some order. Black hair swung about her shoulders as she looked to her right and easily found her discarded maroon camisole on the floor. Her underwear would be harder to find, but she was beginning to realize that as of late, when they were around each other, clothing was very much optional. Chloe reached down and grabbed her top from floor and pulled it over her head. The action reminded her muscles that they were still sore from their last excursion. Bare feet sunk into the thick beige weave of the area rug beneath the bed as she got up to find some underwear; her thighs ached with the memory of the night before. She didn't fight the satisfied smirk that easily spread across her lips before she snagged a pair of briefs from the top left dresser drawer - her top left dresser drawer. Chloe was in and out of the bathroom and back under the covers with the laptop, when a tray-laden Nadine crossed the threshold of the bedroom. Gray eyes once focused on the laptop screen looked up to meet Nadine's warm gold-brown eyes and they both smiled. 

Chloe put the laptop on the side table as she reclined against the pillows in front of the quilted headboard. "Are you really doing work, Frazer or just catching up on the gossip?" Nadine sat the sturdy tray on the end of the bed.

Chloe pressed a hand against her chest in mock-indignation. "I'll have you know that keeping abreast of the shenanigans of the Kardashian clan is scientifically proven to release serotonin to your brain."

Nadine didn't even bother to roll her eyes. She quietly handed over Chloe's tea before pressing a quick kiss to the other woman's forehead. "You're very cute." She shook her head. "Misguided, but cute."

Chloe accepted the backhanded compliment with a grin before taking a small sip of her tea. "So, what's today's breakfast magic?" She gestured towards the long tray at her feet.

Nadine rewarded Chloe with a grin before handing over a plate with a large slice of fritatta, three pieces of bacon, and fresh fruit with creme fraiche. A ripple of pride moved up Nadine's spine as she watched Chloe practically salivate at the sight of the plate. She put her mug of tea down and reached out with both hands for the warm plate. 

After grabbing her own plate, they both ate in silence for a few moments. Chloe's appreciative moan broke the tableau. "Mmm," she hummed. "You used that goat cheese from dinner, didn't you?"

Nadine nodded around the bacon she was biting. "And those sundried tomatoes."

Chloe shimmied her shoulders in a show of appreciation before popping a slice of kiwi in her mouth. "I think you're trying to fatten me up. Not that I mind."

Brown eyes slid towards Chloe in a dubious glare. "I'm pretty sure we'll find a way to work it out."

A small gasp left Chloe's throat. "Well, someone's feeling frisky this morning." She was more than pleased at Nadine’s flirtatious comeback. 

Nadine's cheeks burned and she distracted herself by sipping from her coffee. She looked up from her mug to find smoky gray eyes possessively perusing her frame. Chloe was never one to be shy about anything, and with the advent of the new intimate facet to their relationship, the brash treasure hunter was often ebullient in her appreciation of her partner. In response to Nadine's quiet reluctance, she kept her pdas to a minimum; however, in certain company, and behind closed doors, she made up for her seemingly constant desire to shout from the rafters that Nadine Ross was the most magnificent woman on the planet, and was also quite possibly the best sex she had ever had. Like ever. Even if Chloe couldn't sky write her feelings or put them on a billboard in the middle of the Damrak, at least the neighbors knew. And she could live with that.

A comfortable silence passed between the women as they both finished off their meals, before Nadine placed the empty plates back on the tray, and then placed the tray on the floor. Passing the bed, she walked towards the closet and grabbed the paper tube that was sticking out of her leather satchel. With a pop of sound, she opened the tube and pulled out the map before joining Chloe back on the bed.

Still beneath the covers, Chloe drew up her right leg and kept her left extended, as Nadine sat down and leaned against the outstretched leg. Nadine turned a bit so that her right knee rested on the bed and her left heel was balanced on the edge of the bed frame. She spread the map out between them, and Chloe leaned closer to the bare shoulder left on display in the pale blue tank top she wore. As if compelled into action, Chloe pressed her lips against Nadine's shoulder in an appreciative kiss. Nadine turned her head to the side and smiled. "What was that for?"

"Just saying thank you." Chloe openly stared at Nadine, happy to not have to look away and deflect with some joke after having been caught admiring the cut of her jaw, the lines of her brow, or the curve of her lips. 

Nadine held her gaze and allowed Chloe the indulgence of simply watching her for a moment. It used to make her self-conscious, but now she just took it as an opportunity to look back. "So, do you want to check this map out or what?" There was the tiniest hint of hesitation in her question.

Chloe briefly looked up in contemplation. "Not really," she answered truthfully.

"Frazer," she scolded gently. 

Chloe chuckled and then sighed dramatically. "But, if we are going to get the artifact, then we should probably make a plan." Her tone managed to be playfully resigned. 

Her ponytail bounced as Nadine shook her head in amusement. She spread the map out and balanced the sturdy paper on her knee, while she kept a firm grip on the edge with her left hand. She leaned back a bit, bracing on her arm so that Chloe could have a clear line of sight. Although, now, Chloe's line of sight was not focused on the map. 

Undeterred by the presence of the map and the promise of work, Chloe's eyes did not waver from her appreciative appraisal of the woman at her side. Gray eyes roamed from tops of brown bare feet, up the length of the loose, creme colored, jersey cotton pants she wore, and over the snug pale blue tank top that put her sculpted and toned arms on display. She was pretty sure Nadine owned at least 30 tank tops. Chloe had counted at least 25 and even bought at least four herself, so she was confident in that number. No matter the color, the texture, and in one case the length, the sight of Nadine in a tank top only made Chloe want to divest the other woman of her clothing as quickly as possible, if only because it granted her free reign to worship the bronze- brown skin. 

In the past two months of their new intimacy, Chloe had made it her mission to use lips, teeth, and tongue to map every freckle, every scar, every mole, every birthmark, and every blemish -real or imagined - that made up the landscape of Nadine's skin. Her eyes lingered on the modest swell of Nadine's bosom before following a well-worn path across the scar on her neck, up the length of her neck, then following along the cut of her chin, before she faltered on her lips. Nadine's lips were moving, and her South African accent caressed words that Chloe should've been paying attention to; however, she was too lost in the recent memory of those lips pressed against the most sensitive places on her body, only some hours before. So, lost in her reverie, Chloe actually closed her eyes as the fluttering in her stomach eventually settled between her legs. The low moan had already escaped from her lips before she even thought to stifle the sound. 

A slim dark eyebrow arched and Nadine pursed her lips. "Frazer, did you hear a word I just said?" Nadine was only slightly irritated. 

Chloe drew in a steadying breath through her nose. "Of course, love," she drawled. "I'm all ears."

The soft snort of laughter Nadine emitted illustrated her disbelief. "C'mon Frazer, we've only got a limited window, so you said. We've got to plan." Nadine was almost convincing. 

Chloe huffed and scowled like a petulant toddler, who had been told to go sit in the corner for a time out. "I know," she whined. "It's just that you are so damn distracting." She gave Nadine a toothy smile.

Nadine narrowed her eyes and kept a straight face. "I'll go in the other room, if-

A long arm shot out and gripped Nadine's knee. "Don't you dare." Nadine just stared. "Fine,” she groused. “I'll behave."

Momentarily appeased, Nadine grinned and turned back to the map. She started pointing to a catacomb entrance when she heard the other woman take a tiny breath. "What'd just say, Frazer?" Her tone was just on the edge of stern. It was always easy to give into Chloe's impulses, but Nadine also knew that if they were ever going to get anything done, from time to time she had to set limits. 

"Okay, okay, okay." Chloe straightened her back and attempted to ready herself for listening. "Just one kiss and I'll behave." Nadine's shoulders sagged in resignation as she lay the map on her lap. 

Brown eyes met gray and Nadine already knew the outcome. "I thought we agreed to work first and then play."

Chloe just smiled. "Just one, I promise." 

A melodramatic sigh rose from Nadine's throat that was worthy of a tele-novella superstar. They both knew that this wasn't really that much of a hardship. Sure, they should be planning a heist (or what Chloe had termed 'a liberation of antiquities'), but six months removed from their first treasure hunting trip to India had kept them constantly on the move and with very little down time, so some downtime was needed. Nadine let the map paper settle in her lap and she leaned back on both arms before tilting her head to the side just a touch, essentially presenting her cheek to Chloe. The former mercenary didn't even need to use peripheral vision to see Chloe's wide-eyed and dismayed look. Nadine trapped her bottom lip between her teeth to keep from laughing.

Unperturbed by Nadine's coy action, Chloe touched her fingertips to other woman's chin and guided her head to turn in her direction. Nadine put up no resistance, and the moment she turned her head fully, Chloe's soft lips were there to greet her. Nadine was used to playing tough, but something about Chloe's adorable rakishness mixed with her vulnerability made Nadine rip up her rule book and throw caution to the wind - at least in matters of the heart. 

Technically, Chloe had kept her promise of one kiss. One long lingering kiss, replete with lip bites and licks. Her lungs screamed out for air and both women found themselves reluctantly pulling away. A contented hum rumbled in Nadine's throat as she batted her eyelashes at the other woman and gave a slight grin. It would have been so easy to lean forward and topple the lithe woman to the bed, but one of them had to stay focused, lest they miss their chance. A chance they put off after the planning session from the previous night was derailed within the two seconds that Nadine returned from her run: her skin shimmering with sweat; the veins and muscles in her arms defined in relief; her chest with expanding with exertion. Planning never stood a chance.

Despite their nearly too close position on the bed, they really needed to attend to the matter at hand. Nadine's sonorous sound of satisfaction turned into a small sigh. "You said just one," she warned. She caught Chloe's hooded gaze and knew the other woman was gearing up to pounce. "Plan now," she started, just as a small pout formed on Chloe's still wet lips. "Play later," she finished with a small nod. 

The comment caused Chloe to trade in her pout for a smirk. "Starting to think I'm rubbing off on you." She winked for good measure.

Nadine focused her eyes on the map in her lap and breathed through her nostrils. Chloe was baiting her as usual, and Nadine could feel her resolve crumbling. The muscles in her back and shoulders flexed as she sat up straight and canted her head away from Chloe as she tried to focus on the task at hand. The other woman was still leaning close, appearing to be focused on the map, but Nadine could feel her eyes roaming her body, feel the way she was just close enough, but not touching.

This was a game they often played. This was a game they were playing even before either of them knew they were actually playing. Even now, far removed from the days when they would dance around one another and flirt with words and eyes, neither woman would admit that they were still playing a game: Who could withhold longer vs. Who could push harder. Although, they each had their own tendencies and predilections, the results were often surprising. And even when they weren't, the strategy was half the fun.

As the two women sat perched on the bed together, it seemed the contest had begun in earnest again. Nadine, ever her father's daughter, had spent a lifetime worshiping at the twin altars of discipline and duty. She not only knew the importance of planning and strategy, she thrived on it, and it had rewarded her with nourishment for more than 30 years. She knew what it meant to have knowledge of every exit and avenue of escape. She knew how to plan for the possibilities, the mishaps, and the unexpected. And in the past six months, she was almost beginning to figure out how to plan for the cocksure thief beneath her sheets. 

Nadine admired and appreciated a routine and even this - this planning- was becoming a routine that she could perform with her eyes closed. They would indeed sit together and plan for as long as necessary, and it would be a brilliant plan and not just because Chloe would tell her so. Eventually, they would execute that plan and inevitably, fate and Chloe Frazer would find the need for a last minute, in the heat of the moment, genius idea that would very nearly throw everything else out of the window. Nadine would roll her eyes to the sky, but without hesitation, she' d roll with the newest wrinkle, and with a little luck and some planning on the fly, they'd would come out on top; Nadine made sure of that.

At present the two women were engaged in a subtle standoff. Chloe kept her eyes focused on Nadine as she braced herself on her outstretched arm and leaned close to Nadine's shoulder. If she wanted to, she could rest her chin on the exposed skin of her shoulder and pretend to be interested in following the lines of the path that Nadine was mapping out with her index finger. Instead, she drew as close as she could without touching the other woman. She knew Nadine would feel her breath on her skin, if she spoke. Chloe watched the pulse jump in Nadine's neck and she managed to curtail the sly smile of triumph that threatened to break free. Chloe knew that if she telegraphed her victory too early, that Nadine would be up and off the bed, headed for the living room in the blink of an eye. When her partner got focused on a task, be that task planning, or be that task Chloe, then she let nothing stand in her way. She watched as Nadine tilted her head away from Chloe in an effort to focus on the map. The action caused Chloe to try a new tactic. She stretched out both legs and leaned back on her arms. The sheets that were once bunched around her abdomen, now fell carelessly around her hips, exposing the smooth span of skin between the hem of her camisole and the lacy top of her underwear. Damn, she was good at this. She fought off the desire to flash a roguish smile by running her tongue across the bottom of her top teeth.

"So, the catacombs are our entry and exit?" The husk of Chloe's voice filled the quiet of the room. 

Nadine just nodded at first. Chloe's voice hit her eardrums and she felt the thrum all the way down her spine. "Paris is good for that and yes, it will make things much easier." Nadine's voice was steady.

"Well, that's good to hear. Cause you know how much I love when things are easy." She had deliberately paused, creating two sentences out of her words just for the sake of dramatics. 

Nadine's jaw twitched, but she kept brown eyes firmly on the map. She desperately wanted to answer back, but at the moment, her words were failing her, which was often the case in the other woman's presence. She tapped her index finger against a random point on the map. Chloe didn't know it was random, but the action was grounding for Nadine. After a beat, she responded. "If being your partner has taught me anything, it's that I should plan for the unexpected." She managed to glance at the woman to her right and quickly focused her eyes back on the map when she saw the tip of Chloe's tongue peek out to lick her lips. 

"Hmm," Chloe purred out. "Never really fancied myself a professor, but I like that idea." She kept gray eyes focused on Nadine's face. She could see that the other woman was clinching her jaw. "You think I'd look good in glasses?"

Shutting her eyes tight against the coming image was Nadine's downfall. Instead of blocking out the image of Chloe wearing a pair of glasses - perhaps black and thick-rimmed -the image sprang up fully realized. She tried hard to stem the sigh that arose from her throat, but out it came, sounding more like a groan as the sound escaped. She expelled a huff of air once more through her nostrils and didn't dare let her eyes stray from the map. 

Chloe could see the physical strain that Nadine was enduring in an attempt to not look in her direction. She briefly thought about showing her partner a little bit of mercy, but she knew very well that Nadine would never extend her the same courtesy, if, and when, the shoe was on the other foot. She decided to press her luck. Despite the light whir of the ceiling fan on low, the air in the room had grown thick with tension. Chloe remained in her relaxed position, leaning back on her arms.

"Am I to take that silence as a no there, china?" She lightly tapped her toe against Nadine's back and she watched the other woman stiffen. Chloe creased her brow and wondered momentarily if she had overplayed her hand, which meant Nadine was going to get up with a growl and head for the living room. 

When the lines on the map began to blur, Nadine was resigned to the fact that she wasn't going to get any work done in this room and certainly not in Chloe's presence. Brown eyes glanced up at the doorway only a few short steps away. In her peripheral vision, she could see the look of confusion on Chloe's face. Suddenly, Nadine decided that mapping an escape through the catacombs might be too predictable, and if there was one thing that the past six months with Chloe had taught her, it was that predictability tended to get them both into trouble. 

The faint rippling pop of her vertebrae was just loud enough to be heard in the silence between the two women, as Nadine rolled her neck and gripped the sides of the map. With a slow turn, she tilted her head back and then finally looked over and met Chloe's eyes. One slim dark brown eyebrow was just slightly arched. 

Chloe took in the other woman's almost stern gaze and took note that she couldn't even make out a hint of a grin on her lips. In all honestly, she wasn't sure if Nadine was angry or aroused. She was just about to open her mouth to ask, when she saw the map flutter to the ground, on account of Nadine rising to her knees on the bed and pressing forward into Chloe's body. 

Their lips met and Nadine could feel Chloe's smile against her mouth. Chloe absorbed the welcome weight of the other woman as they collapsed back into the pile of pillows and soft sheets. The laughter that bubbled up from Chloe's mouth as Nadine nuzzled and kissed her neck, quickly became heady moans, as butterfly kisses became open mouth kisses and sharp nibbles. Long fingers wrapped around Nadine's neck as she guided the other woman back to her lips, where they fell into a round of kisses that would leave them both breathless. In the next moment, pillows would be tossed and sheets would be rumpled and relegated to a corner of the bed. Discarded clothing would soon fall to the floor, joining the discarded map and the discarded plans.

_Moments later..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choose your own adventure here! Both chapters are essentially the same with a couple added details to chapter 3. Whatever floats your boat. 
> 
> Ch. 2 is short, sweet, and to the point.  
> or  
> Ch. 3 is a little bit longer and a little bit sexier.


	2. (The "T" Rated Ending)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there really ever a loser in this situation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't just fade to black. Short and sweet ending. Let your imagination do the work.

Chloe held her close and they shared one another’s heat before they shared more kisses. Sweet, soft, and distracting were the kisses they shared, as long fingers tangled with Nadine’s own and intercepted their path down the outside of thighs. Chloe’s lopsided grin made an appearance, as she watched the other woman attempt to act innocent. “Nice try, china.” The gravelly husk of her voice danced across the shell of Nadine’s ear, causing her to let out a small gasp. After delicately kissing her ear, Chloe spoke softly. “You sure you don’t wanna’ go plan?” Strong fingers skittered across her ribcage and Chloe laughed out loud at the ticklish sensation. 

Rather quickly, Chloe found her arms pinned to the bed above her head, held down by one hand wrapped around her wrists. Amber-brown eyes stared back at her with a hint of mischief on the edge of pupils dilated with arousal. Chloe met Nadine’s gaze and the challenge (along with her consent) was evident in gray eyes and a subtle nod. Nadine emitted what sounded to Chloe’s ears like a tiny growl, before they fell together once more, tangling limbs and chasing lips.

“Who says, I don’t already have a plan?” Nadine caught her breath as she regained the upper hand. 

Chloe’s laughter was swallowed up in a kiss as she happily gave up just a little control for the moment. If she was honest, she couldn’t remember a time when she had willingly given up any of her control or any of herself, for that matter, to a partner. But here she was, offering herself up without hesitation to the woman who had left behind a legacy to seek out a new adventure with a self-professed selfish dickhead. She’d mull over the answer as to why later -though she was fairly certain of the reason- but for now, her attentions would have to wait, along with plans, and even coherent thought. There would be time enough later in the day for them to plan, meanwhile, Nadine’s hands and lips charted a path on the only topography that mattered at the moment.

 

_Fade out…_


	3. (The not so "T", might be closer to "M" Rated Version)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, no one ever loses in this situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *just a couple of additional paragraphs.

As both women reveled in the feel and taste of one another’s flesh, all thoughts of catacomb escapes and liberated artifacts passed by the wayside without so much as a disgruntled sneer. Soon, Chloe’s moans rose high to the ceiling, as Nadine descended her body with soft kisses and gentle fingers. With her neck rigid, she lifted her head and looked down at the sight of Nadine between her thighs. Her chest rose and fell quickly in anticipation as Nadine teased her with whisper kisses and tempting fingers. A long moan accompanied the slide of her thigh over a muscled shoulder and Chloe wasn’t sure how long she was going to last. Muscles, still sore from the night before, quivered and Chloe was nearly undone, when Nadine’s eyes met her own. They stayed locked on each other as Nadine set a near merciless pace, much to Chloe’s vocal delight. When the sounds and sensations grew to be too much for her to hold on any longer, Chloe collapsed down onto the bed with a litany of curse words and praise spilling from her lips. Still gasping for air, Chloe almost wasn’t prepared as Nadine kissed her way back up her still trembling body, to find her lips. 

Hips settled between Chloe’s thighs and in response, she wound her arms around Nadine’s back and pulled as if she could pull the woman through her. Pressed under the weight of Nadine, Chloe easily matched the rhythm of her partner above her. With encouraging fingertips pressing into the flexing muscles of Nadine’s back and shoulders, they moved together until kisses grew sloppy and the rhythm faltered. Chloe cupped Nadine’s face in her hands as she felt the body above her grow rigid in release. She then pressed soft kisses to brown cheeks as Nadine’s body briefly continued to spasm. She next pressed soft kisses to eyelids closed shut. And finally she pressed kisses to a nose, and a top lip, followed by a bottom lip. While Chloe always enjoyed Nadine's quiet climaxes, she felt she would never tire of being awed by the look on Nadine’s face or the feel of her body: tense and taut as a bow string, and quaking just for her. 

There were still a lot of stories yet to be unearthed between them, but even without late night confessions, she knew that what they had often felt like a first for them both. Chloe held her close and they shared one another’s heat before they shared more kisses. Sweet, soft, and distracting were their kisses, as long fingers tangled with Nadine’s own and intercepted their path down the outside of her thighs. Chloe’s lopsided grin made an appearance, as she watched the other woman attempt to act innocent. “Nice try, china.” The gravelly husk of her voice danced across the shell of Nadine’s ear, causing her to let out a small gasp. After delicately kissing her ear, Chloe spoke softly. “You sure you don’t wanna’ go plan?”

Strong fingers skittered across her ribcage and Chloe laughed out loud at the ticklish sensation. Chloe quickly found her arms pinned to the bed above her head, held down by one hand wrapped around her wrists. Amber-brown eyes stared back at her with a hint of mischief on the edge of pupils dilated in arousal. Chloe met Nadine’s gaze and the challenge (along with her consent) was evident in gray eyes and a subtle nod. Nadine emitted what sounded to Chloe’s ears like a tiny growl, before they fell together once more, tangling limbs and chasing lips.

“Who says, I don’t already have a plan?” Nadine caught her breath as she regained the upper hand. 

Chloe’s laughter was swallowed up in a kiss as she happily gave up just a little control for the moment. If she was honest, she couldn’t remember a time when she had willingly given up any of her control or any of herself, for that matter, to a partner. But here she was, offering herself up without hesitation to the woman who had left behind a legacy to seek out a new adventure with a self-professed selfish dickhead. She’d mull over the answer as to why at a later time -though she was fairly certain of the reason- but now her attentions would have to wait, along with plans, and even coherent thought. There would be time enough later in the day for them to plan, but for now, Nadine’s hands and lips charted a path on the only topography that mattered at the moment.

 

_Fade out…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Peeks out nervously from behind laptop.  
> So, maybe my hand slipped on the keyboard. It felt like a proper finish, but sexy times can be really hard to write and it's not usually my wheelhouse. I honestly, couldn't decide what worked better. And hey, if it sucks, I can always delete it from existence.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
